Mr Movie Fone
by haleybare
Summary: The Cullens are watching a movie when Bella learns a dark secret about Edward... :: BPOV :: Post BD :: One Shot
1. Movie?

Mr. Movie Fone

_**(A/N: Ahhh. I was watching HP & the GOF. :D**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I know, that's going to be hard for you to grasp. But, just, trust me on this. I don't own it. Stephenie Meyer does, however…)**_

B POV

It was all a very normal day at the Cullen house. Saturday. All nine of the family _**(A/N: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie) **_was gathered around the large TV that we just recently acquired. It was some fancy flat screen TV that just shipped in from Japan. Most likely, the TV cost more than a normal family would be able to afford, but, I never said our family was normal.

On the TV was playing some strange movie that came out years ago. I glanced at the DVD case to see that it was called, 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. Huh. What a strange name for a movie. I believe that the movie was about a wizard, but, I could not be sure because I had been dreamily gazing into Edward's eyes the entire time.

I would not have been disturbed from our intimate moment, if not for a strange reaction in the family that was paying attention to the movie. Everyone in the audience had a deep intake of breath, as they stared wide-eyed at the screen.

_What now? _I asked myself, turning my body away from Edward's and to the screen.

"Oh my God…" I whispered as I stared at the moving pictures strolling across the TV. A man, I believe his name in the movie was named Cedric, looked exactly like my… my Edward.

Dumbfounded, I paused the screen. The image that stared back at me taunted me. Who was this man that was a twin of my husband? A snarl erupted from my chest. Edward pinned my wrists together behind my back until I calmed down.

"What…is…this?" I questioned while seething. I faced Edward, as if he held some answers that the silent family refused to speak of. Edward looked cautious as he unraveled my wrists from his grip.

"Bella, love…" He began, but I cut him off.

"Don't 'Bella, love' me, Edward. Give me answers." I demanded.

"Well, I was bored…" My eyes narrowed at his reluctant response. He noticed a change, and switched up his defense, "Okay, so, I just wanted to see how I would do in such an environment."

I groaned, throwing my hands up in the air. I scrambled to my feet, picking up the DVD case as I stood up. The family all stared at me dubiously as I stomped my way to my laptop that I received last Christmas.

The computer was being ungodly slow this morning, so, I strummed my fingers across the keys. Edward walked to the couch I sat at, and sat down besides me. I threw him a dirty look, which received a, 'What did I do?' look from Edward. I rolled my eyes.

My computer finally buzzed to life and I opened up Internet Explorer.

"What are you doing…?" Edward asked me, placing his hand over my strumming fingers.

I typed in '' into the search bar as a reply. Edward sighed and took his hand away from mine.

"I wish you wouldn't." He insisted, but, I only snorted. My fingers flew across the keyboard, typing in, 'Robert Pattinson'—the name of the actor playing Cedric Diggory. Only a few movie titles popped up, but, one that caught my eye was the most recent movie of his.

The movie was called, 'Twilight'.

The reason that this movie caught my eye was because of the character he was playing. Edward must have noticed my staring at the harmless words in shock, because he silently moved away from me.

"…Edward…Cullen…?" I repeated the words on the webpage. My eyes shifted back to find Edward, and let him explain. I released my shield momentarily, and screeched his name in my thoughts. I could hear Edward cringe from where I was. I smiled.

"Yes, Bella?" He smiled carefully, trying to break it to me easily, I suppose.

"Twilight?"

"…Yes." He rolled back to the balls of his heels, trying to avoid this conversation. He didn't want to talk about it. I could see that in his reluctant stares into my eyes.

"You play… Edward Cullen?" I eyed the words on the page. Before he could reply, I clicked on an image I saw. It was of what I think was the Cullen family. The image loaded, and my body froze with shock.

The entire family was cast for the movie.

"You're joking me…" I whispered to myself, staring at the family. Every. Single. One of them.

"Funny story…" Edward smirked nervously before beginning his story.

_**(A/N: I know it is short. I wrote it for my purposes. X] Woooo. I love this movie. For other reasons than Rob, I swear. -coughcough-**_

_**Okay, Maybe I lied…**_

_**~Haley)**_


	2. EDIT

Mr. Movie Fone

_**(A/N: … Okay, for some strange reason, something didn't show up in my story. So, here is what it should say.**_

I typed in '**IMBD**' into the search bar as a reply.**)**


End file.
